the blank wolf
by keeper of all lore
Summary: after a normal check-up Blade wolf is suddenly torn from his home and world and brought to Halkegenia. what will happen when the embodiment of war and science is brought to a world that hasn't changed for 6000 years. The world isn't ready when the father of the fenrir is ready to cause chaos just to get back home.


**KOAL- well I admit I am having more and more ideas coming to me with ever story I read but the problem is that I am always wanting to work on the new ideas that pop in my head and leave behind the old ideas so I am having difficulties staying on a single story. I have decided to create this crossover while thinking about familiar of zero works. It can be easy to create an initial idea with but continuing it can be hard. This idea came up from listening to Metal Gear Rising Re-vengeance boss themes. I then saw blade-wolf and knew that having a fanfic about it being summoned to the Familiar of Zero world would be awesome. I figured I would post a first chapter and see what people thought about it and work from there. This story is set way after the story if re-vengeance as blade-wolf has been heavily modified throughout time to replace raiden after he quit the pmc business to devote his life to his family. Blade-Wolf has been modified to the point where he has both a wolf form and a humanoid form. He also uses raiden's weapons from his journey which is all stored in his body which includes the boss weapons and his high frequency blade is the masamune from jetstream. He also is capable of forging more high-frequency knives from regular metal he may find in the world as he has the data to work with. He also has a rail gun and has bladed claws which can act as hands and feet when he is in human form. The primary weapons of wolf form are his knives, his claws, and the sword he can use with his manipulator arm while his human form uses the sword known as "Muramasa", the pole-arm known as"L'Étranger", the sai known as "Dystopia", and the dual blades known as "Bloodlust" with ranged weapons being a rail gun and rocket launcher. H has grown immensely in knowledge and understanding throughout the years and could be able to fully converse with anyone with them thinking he is either a cyborg or a highly advanced AI. He has a dislike for fighting but will fight for a just cause but he knows that the world is a really complicated place and that a just cause is subjective. He will literally flip the understanding of the world into a jumbled mess as his existence will be creating questions that many will want an answer to but it will be almost impossible to understand the answers are based on a massive technology difference. Let this story begin as a tribute to the constant that is war comes to a world where war is just around the corner.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the story idea of bringing two unrelated stories together through a mixing of beings. The characters and places belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**the blank wolf**

**Prologue- monument to war**

Maverick headquarters, 2023, repair and research lab-

Blade-wolf had just finished another set of virtual reality missions and his body and weapons were at optimum condition and ready for his next mission. He had gone through a VR mission in order to get accustomed to his new chassis as now he could take a humanoid form and use a greater variety of weapons in his future missions. He had been made this way as Raiden had left the company in order to spend his life with his family as he got tired to spilling blood in this cruel world. He had effectively taken raiden's place as the greatest member of Maverick PMC as he was considered their strongest asset. He might have been a simple prototype of the Fenrir model of metal gear but he was smarter, tougher, and faster than his children as he was constantly being upgraded and gaining more experience with his growing list of completed missions for the defensive pmc.

His humanoid body was a request by several future clients as they would be more comfortable with a humanoid cyborg than a robotic wolf as he could also go places that his quadrupedal form could not go where his new human form could go. He was currently getting his body accustomed to his new abilities which included a few things Raiden could do back during his time in Maverick. He was fully loaded with HF knives, his ranged weapons, and the weapons from the former members of Desperado that Raiden defeated during his period of revenge seeking which was composed of the pole arm, the sai, the katana, and the pincer blade.

He then felt a disturbance in the air as energy readings suddenly began to fluctuate wildly.

_OH infinite void of existence_

He then began to hear a voice yet it wasn't coming from any nearby location and was more like it was being directly being broadcasted into his CPU.

_I humbly ask of the one that hears me_

Wolf could tell from his time among humans that no-one spoke like that way for a very long time. He could also tell that the "Humble" part was false like this was a pre-created line from a script.

_To find that which resonates with my life and strength_

Blade-wolf started to have a bad feeling about those words as they brought into his matrix a feeling which normally felt during his missions which usually was followed by an ambush or being double-crossed by others who had worked with his current ward.

_And in the name of the Founder bring it before me so that it may serve me as my familiar!_

He then noticed what appeared to be a green portal and he managed to get the readings off of it which seemed to be possible to duplicate but it was within a minute that the portal started to act like a vacuum and try to pull him into its depth.

At that moment the Docktor made an appearance and tried to keep me from falling into the strange portal. I was able to quickly notice that the portal wasn't affecting the Docktor but solely me and I was able to quickly send the readings I got off of the portal to his bodies built in codec before the portal gathered even more power and pulled me in despite my claws firmly gouged into the ground. I knew the Docktor was the brightest mind in Maverick and hoped that if anyone could figure out how to duplicate that portal then he could and either send me supplies or a way back.

Little did I know that I would be brought to a world that had been stagnant for 6000 years and I would be the driving force of change for this new world. I would also sadly be the most sought after weapon by those who wished for war in this new world.

* * *

Tristain academy of magic, Halkegenia, Louise POV-

Louise de la Valliere was curently very nervous as her turn at summoning a familiar was coming up and she didn't want to fail as this was her last chance in proving herself as a mage. She had watched everyone else had summoned their familiars and she was both eager and afraid of what might happen. When it was finally her turn she ignored the ramblings of her classmates and solely focused on her summoning ritual.

She then began her chanting saying,"

Oh infinite void of existence,

I humbly ask of the one that hears me,

to find that which resonates with my life and strength

and in the name of the Founder bring it before me so that it may serve as my familiar!"

then a feeling of powerful magic started to resonate in the circle where the summoning was being held and she felt her magic drain from her body. Then a powerful explosion just erupted in the circle. The smoke was thick but a dark shadow was seen in the smoke and she knew that she had managed to summon something. The smoke started to fade and in the end what she saw made her heart soar with excitement.

It had the appearance of a dog or maybe that of a wolf but it was completely black with red eyes. It had sharp looking claws on its feet and what appeared to be knives stuck to the back of its legs. It also had more knives on its sides and a strange tail that looked like nothing she had ever seen. There was a bulge at its back that looked like something was on top of it but no-one could make out what it was. It couldn't be seen from a distance but its entire body was made of metal! That meant it was a very high ranking golem of some kind shaped like that of a wolf.

I began to get closer to bind my new familiar but when I started to move it suddenly jumped back and made a noise that resembled a snarl at me! It practically snarled at me, Its summoner and master! I was about to cast a spell on it to show it its place but proffessor Colbert got in front of me with a serious expression on its face. the look on his face reminded me of mother's face when she saw something that appeared to be a threat that could attack at any moment.

The metal wolf then began to circle me and the professor with its red eyes never leaving us. It then left us in shock by speaking saying,"where am I? who has brought me here? For what purpose have I been ripped from my home!?"

I was shocked as a mere golem shouldn't have the ability to talk much less question someone! I was about to reply hotly at it but the professor suddenly put his hand over my mouth and gave me a look that said to be silent.

He then looked at the wolf golem and said," you are in the Tristain Academy of magic in the country of Tristain, the girl behind me has called you here, and you have been brought here to serve as miss louise's familiar. That is to serve as a partner to her until the end of either her life or yours."

The wolf then stared at the balding professor and simply said,"You summoned me from my home and made me leave my world and my duty simply to serve as a pet to some little girl just because she created a portal that sucked me into its depths like a vacuum cleaner! I have a duty to my fellows back home and a legacy to finish completing given to me by some of the greatest men I have ever met. Besides while I may work for someone as a employee these words now embody my life,"I am my own master now" I have once served others when my freedom was taken from me but now that I have it I will never give it up again!"

The voice it had was cold and emotionless yet if one paid deep attention then one could quickly notice brief tones of anger. It seemed that it resist becoming my familiar. Great first I summoned an advanced golem and now it won't submit to my will this is not good. The wolf then stared at me and I started to shiver while looking at those blood red eyes that shined like a light in an empty skull.

He then said,"I have a duty to go back to as there are people relying on me to accomplish the jobs that are brought before them. It is only a matter of time before the Doktor will be able to reproduce the wave lengths that brought me here so I will refuse allowing myself to be bound to some little girl who isn't even someone who I would allow myself to serve even if I was ordered to! I can see it in her eyes that she is a spoiled little brat who probably is used to getting her way just like the other children I am seeing before me and that just makes me furious to see that they are so accustomed to getting whatever they want that they will never accept the answer no. I now say goodbye to this place and will find my way to a place where I can wait for my caretaker to create another portal."

THe wolf began then turned its back to me after insulting me,Louise De La Valliere, and everyone here and I was also furious! How dare a simple Golem mock us so as it simply existed to serve the nobility such as us! I would show it by forcing it to be my familiar and so I ran while chanting the binding phrase. The moment I pass the professor its tail suddenly grabs a knife out of a sheath on its flank and throws it right where my foot would be and I stop to prevent it from hitting my leg.

It then stares at me and I couldn't help but shiver in fear as it stared at her with its red eyes. Then out of nowhere it started to float into the air where upon looking back a blonde haired boy by the name of Guiche had pulled out his wand and was channeling magic into levitating the golem. I may not like the blonde fop but this time I was happy for his help. When I looked back at the golem I saw in its tail a round ball with a ring on its top and it suddenly pulled the pin and threw it at the large group of students.

The ball bounced closer to the group and in seconds it exploded into a symphony of blinding lights and incredibly loud noises. I feared I was blinded and made deaf but in a few minutes the pain had dulled and almost gone away and the wolf was gone with its outline being seen heading toward the main gate which was the primary entrance and exit of the academy. Luckily using magic we were able to close the gate before it escaped into the grassy plains. It then stared at us with a look that promised retribution and we slowly inched toward it unknowing of what it might do to escape for freedom.

* * *

**The chapter ends here with next chapter deciding the fate of blade-wolf. The results are it becoming a familiar or it escaping and heading out to find a place for itself. I am unsure of what to do so I want to hear ideas on what people suggest for me to consider and take it from there. Well good luck and I have already thought of another familiar of zero crossover idea after reading the "Knight of the void" crossover by sagitarius. I personally like it and I may create a possible familiar of zero x monster girl quest work but it will be different as instead of an oc it will be the main hero, the main heroine, and one of the heavenly knights. I would like people's opinions about the possibility and to send me a pm with their thoughts**


End file.
